


Seranade Me

by Ozzy_Ozzy_Ozzy (Speedwagons_Glorious_Mane)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Just two lads in love, M/M, Michael being a bit of a twat, Self-Indulgent, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedwagons_Glorious_Mane/pseuds/Ozzy_Ozzy_Ozzy
Summary: Aziraphale seranades his husband Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Seranade Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like last year so sorry for the cringe

**1761**

Aziraphale was sitting in a cosy little restaurant somewhere in Italy. He was chatting with a beautiful woman sitting beside him about the harvest which was just about to start. Apparently, they had had quite a good year and the crops had thrived. Of course, the woman could not know that a small heavenly miracle had taken place after last years horrendous harvest; most of the grapes had died on the vine.

Indeed, there was a large wine shortage and Aziraphale, being the lover of wine that he is, had… well. Helped them along. As Aziraphale chatted with the woman over a hearty dish of pasta Aziraphale felt a disturbance. It was like a tickle on the back of his neck. Something had entered the restaurant. It was not human.

Aziraphale turned with a smile, already guessing what, or rather, who it was. Aziraphale however, was disappointed when he turned around and instead of seeing bright auburn hair and yellow eyes, he was met with grey hair and purple eyes.

"Michael, I didn't expect to see you here." Aziraphale exclaimed. He was not pleased to see the annoying arch-angel. In fact, Aziraphale was downright disappointed, he had thought that it was Crowley.

"Aziraphale, you are to report to headquarters for important business." Michael said, not bothering with small talk. Aziraphale sighed. 

"May I at least finish my meal?" Aziraphale asked. Gabriel gave a disdainful look at the plate of food, then at Aziraphale's protruding stomach.

"No. We must leave immediately for important business." Aziraphale sighed before saying goodbye to the woman and getting up, leaving plenty of coins to pay for him and the lady's food before following Michael from the restaurant. Suddenly they appeared in heaven. 

"One of the perks of being an arch-angel. No pesky entrances to go through." Michael subtly gloated. Aziraphale grumbled. They walked through the bright and sterile space until they reached a congregation of angels. They all had some sort of weird instrument in their hands. All of them stood looking at someone. It took Aziraphale a second to realise it wasn't an angel.

"Ah, is everyone here?" Michael began. "Perfect, let's get started." The man turned around, for it was a man. He wore heavily used robes, Aziraphale's keen eyes were able to see the many repairs done to them. On his face was a look of wonder.

"Yes, of course, thank you." The man said, looking like he was just barely restraining himself from grovelling at Michaels's feet. Michael snapped his fingers, pointing at Aziraphale.

"Oh, before we begin." Michael held out a hand and one of the weird instruments appeared in it. He handed it to Aziraphale. The instrument has a round body a bit bigger than a humans dinner plate and a thin neck about the same length again. There were eight strings and the whole thing was stained a lovely mahogany colour. Aziraphale frowned in confusion.

"What-?" 

"It's a mandolin," interrupted Michael. "I have taken the liberty of arranging for this fine young man to teach us." Michael said. Aziraphale was confused.

"But why?" He asked. Michael's smile dropped to be replaced with a frown. 

"Because I like it," Michael said. "Now sit down and watch the man's demonstration." Michael said. Aziraphale cowered under the arch angel's unblinking stare. Aziraphale took the mandolin and sat down on a stool that had been materialized for him. 

The man looked awestruck in the presence of so many angels. He fumbled, dropping his mandolin with a crash before hastily picking it up. Through a miracle, it was undamaged. He quietly muttered an apology before going into a long-winded explanation. 

_ Oh dear, this is going to take quite some time  _ Aziraphale thought to himself as the man stuttered through his explanation, and he was quite right. 

**2019**

It had been just days after Crowley and Aziraphale's little stunt with the ol' switcheroo and they were enjoying themselves. After all, they had saved the world from Armageddon, they deserved it. Aziraphale was walking hand in hand with Crowley through the streets of London. Crowley looked quite dashing, Aziraphale thought, with his tight suit, wearing the scarf that Aziraphale had bought him. 

"Would you like a coffee, angel?" Crowley asked Aziraphale. Though his eyes were covered with his signature sunglasses, Aziraphale knew that they held affection that they were able to express freely now that the cat was out of the bag. Aziraphale smiled and squeezed Crowley's hand. 

"I would like that." Crowley smiled. They walked down the street until they came across a small coffee shop. They both got a coffee, Crowley got his black with no sugar, of course, while Aziraphale ordered a mocha, with extra sugar. They grabbed stools by the window to sit in while they waited for their coffee. 

"I don't know how you drink that stuff, angel." Crowley said affectionately. 

"Likewise." Aziraphale said. Crowley scoffed. 

"I need coffee that's as dark as my soul, I have an image to maintain." Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, knowing that if Crowley wanted coffee as 'dark as his soul' he should order a latte, but decided not to say that. The barrister called out their names and they got their coffee, Aziraphale leaving a generous tip in the tip jar for the tired-looking barista. 

They left the little cafe and kept walking, sipping their coffee and remarking on the wares visible in the windows of the many stores they passed. It was a lovely day, too lovely to stay inside so Aziraphale had dragged Crowley along for a walk. Of course, it had been hard to drag Crowley away from his precious Bently but Crowley's love for Aziraphale won over his love for his precious car. 

Indeed, every moment spent together was a treat to Crowley, but he would never say that out loud. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

As they passed one store, in particular, it caught Aziraphale's eye. It was a music shop and in the front window was an assortment of different instruments. The shop was tiny, barely bigger than a closet. Aziraphale pulled open the door. The bell chimed cheerily above the door as they entered. The bell seemed to summon a smiling balding old man from nowhere.

"Why 'ello, what a lovely day it is , eh? Looking for something in particular?" The man asked with a thick northern accent. Aziraphale smiled pleasantly. 

"Just browsing." He said as his eyes landed on the thing that had caught his eye. It was a small instrument made of a beautiful wood the same shade as Crowley's hair, which is what had attracted Aziraphale's attention in the first place. Aziraphale was drawn to it. He stepped past the display of mandolins with a dirty look at them before standing in front of the instrument which sat on its stand.

"Ahh, how quaint," Aziraphale said as he picked up the instrument. It was small and round, barely longer than his forearm.

"What is this?" Aziraphale asked, holding up the instrument so that the shop keeper could see.

"That's a ukulele, quite a nice one too. Made of mahogany, which gives it that nice colour." The shop keeper said. He went on through the specifications like he had memorised them. Apparently, the rounder ones were called 'pineapples'.

"Best instrument to learn. Have you played anything else before?" The man asked. Aziraphale nodded. A stormy look passed over Aziraphale's face as he recalled the solid week he had been stuck in heaven with that infernal mandolin. Aziraphale shuddered at the memory. Crowley cackled, for he had heard about the infamous mandolin incident. Aziraphale gave Crowley a look before looking back down at the ukulele. 

"Then you should have no trouble." The shop keeper said. He leaned back in his chair and watched the two. Aziraphale inspected the ukulele, before turning it over to see a small sticker on the back.

"£100? My, my, that is quite expensive." Aziraphale said. However, he had already made up his mind. 

"I'll take it!" Aziraphale exclaimed, walking up the front desk and placing the ukulele gently on the counter.

"Good choice, this one comes in a bundle with a case, a tuner and a little book." The shop keeper smiled as he rang up the items. Crowley whipped out his wallet, and by whipped of course he slowly shimmied it out of his skin-tight skinny jeans before showing it to Aziraphale triumphantly. 

"I'll pay for this, angel." Crowley said, pulling out a few notes and handing them to the man. Aziraphale protested.

"Oh Crowley, but I couldn't." He said with a look at the shop keeper. Crowley smiled.

"You can serenade me as payment." Crowley said with a wink. The shop keeper turned and vanished into a small doorway that the duo hadn't noticed before now since it had been obscured by an amalgamation of flyers. 

He came back with a case and a few other knick-knacks before securing the ukulele and sending the two on their way. Aziraphale was smiling as they kept on walking down the street.

"That was a very nice thing you did." Aziraphale said. Crowley smiled softly. 

"Only for you, angel." He said. Aziraphale beamed. 

~~~

It was three days later and Aziraphale had become quite the virtuoso. There wasn't even any heavenly intervention involved, he was just naturally good at it. Of course, the fact that Aziraphale wasn't being forced into a lesson by an annoying archangel might have helped. The little booklet that had come with the ukulele sat on the sales desk in the book store, forgotten as Aziraphale had already committed every word to memory. 

In fact, right now Aziraphale was sat behind the sales desk of the empty book shop and was practising when the bell above the door chimed. Aziraphale looked up. He smiled wide when he saw who it was. 

"Angel! Hard at work or hardly working?" Crowley said. In his hand were a brown paper bag and a bottle while in the other were the keys to his beloved Bentley. 

"Hard at work, of course," Aziraphale said with a smile. "I've been practising and I'm becoming quite good at it too." Aziraphale said. Crowley set the paper bag on the desk, pulling out a plastic container. "Sushi! My favourite, thank you, Crowley." Aziraphale said. 

"Of course, I thought I'd bring something for my hard worker." He sat down the bottle beside the container. "I also brought saki." He said. Aziraphale beamed before getting up, setting the ukulele down before disappearing into the back, returning with two mugs. He put some saki in each. They clinked mugs before taking a sip. I was nice. They sat down and began to dig in. Aziraphale had managed to convince Crowley to try some sushi to find that Crowley had a taste for it. He took a piece and savoured it, leaving the rest to Aziraphale.

When they had finished the sushi Crowley leaned back in his chair, hanging his arm over the back so it dangled down while bringing the mug of sake to his lips. He took another swig before setting down the mug. 

"Why don't you show me what you've been working on." Crowley suggested. Aziraphale looked down at his feet. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. He was quite nervous. Crowley nodded. 

"Yeah, I want to hear it. Serenade me." He said. Aziraphale was visibly flustered. 

"If you insist…" he said. Aziraphale wiped his hands on his trousers nervously before picking up his ukulele. He plucked the strings, double-checking that they were in tune even though he had just tuned them. Aziraphale looked up at Crowley before looking back down at the ukulele.

Slowly, the angel started to play. 

"Wise men say…" Aziraphale began softly. "Only fools rush in." Aziraphale's palms were sweating from nerves as he plucked the strings in perfect time. 

"But I, can't help, falling in love with you." Aziraphale looked up at Crowley to see him watching the angel with a look of deep affection. Aziraphale felt a spark of pride and joy go through him.

"Like a river flows, 

surely to the sea,

Darling, so it goes, 

Some things are meant 

To be." 

Aziraphale kept singing. His voice had taken on a deeper tone, smooth like the feathers of his wings. At that moment a shaft of light came through the skylights. The sun shone down on Aziraphale, turning his blonde curls golden. Crowley looked up before looking back down at his beloved. Aziraphale shone like the sword that had once been bestowed upon him. It took Crowley's breath away.

"Take my hand,

Take my whole life too," Aziraphale sang as he stared at Crowley.

"Because I can't help,

Falling in love,

With you,"

Aziraphale stopped playing, letting the last note ring through the air. Crowley was entranced, he didn't even realise that Aziraphale had stopped playing.

"Well?" Aziraphale asked, feeling embarrassed. "What did you think?" Crowley was jolted out of his trance.

"Breathtaking." He said. Aziraphale smiled and got up, hugging Crowley before giving him a peck on the cheek. 

"You'll have to bring that home with us tonight so you can play some more for me." Crowley said. 

"He has a name." Aziraphale blurted out. Crowley looked up incredulously at the angel.

"You named...him?" He asked. Aziraphale nodded. 

"His name is Little Anthony." Crowley chuckled. 

"What am I going to do with you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this


End file.
